This invention relates generally to small-sized quartz crystal electronic timepieces, and in particular to providing regulating circuitry to such timepieces which is independent of the quartz crystal vibrator circuit. Quartz crystal vibrators are known to be extremely sensitive to changes in temperature. Thus, temperature compensation circuitry is often provided in the quartz crystal oscillator circuit of an electronic timepiece to compensate for changes in the surrounding temperature. In addition to temperature, the frequency at which the oscillator circuit oscillates is sensitive to changes in the capacitance, resistance, etc. included in the circuit. Heretofore, it has been the practice to include a fixed capacitor for providing temperature-sensitive compensation and a variable capacitor for selectively regulating the frequency of the timing signal produced by the quartz crystal oscillator circuit. However, although the fixed capacitor provided the necessary temperature compensation at a fixed frequency, the variable capacitor utilized for regulating the frequency of the circuit caused a change in the equivalent capacitance of the circuit. For this reason, the temperature response characteristic of the temperature compensating capacitor is not uniform at all frequencies to which the oscillator can be set by the regulating variable capacitor, so that independent temperature compensation and frequency regulation becomes impossible.